


peter go the fuck to sleep or I'm gonna crash your online class

by Yourlocalgremlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Peter Parker is annoyed, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, he is also a little shit, quarantine 2021 am i right, sleep?? whats that???, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalgremlin/pseuds/Yourlocalgremlin
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	peter go the fuck to sleep or I'm gonna crash your online class

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because i actually did wake up at two in morning and brain was like 'absolutely not, get your ass up' so, enjoy!!

Peter liked to think he had a ‘normal’ sleep schedule. But, here he was, at fucking ass-in-the-morning. I mean, how else would a teenage superhero progress their trauma? I digress.

He sighed and stretched out, the objects in his room making odd shapes. He had woken up at 2 AM and didn’t feel like going back to sleep, so here he was. May was asleep and Peter doubted Mister Stark would want to talk to him.

Because he’s probably busy. Despite the fact that it’s been a fucking year since quarantine started. And there was literally nothing to do.

Peter felt like doing _something_ though. 

So, he grabbed his phone, winced at the brightness despite the fact that it was at it’s lowest setting and opened Tik Tok. Unoriginal, he knows. But he did it for the jokes and now he’s addicted. Two AM progressed into three AM and he got a text from Mister Stark.

Holy shit.

Which was probably expected. Mister Stark had insomnia and didn’t really sleep all that often, but still.

  
  


He flapped his hands around, not wanting to wake up his aunt.

_Mister Stark: Kid, why are you awake?_

_Peter-man: because brain went ‘oop its time to awake’_

Peter groaned. Why did he send that?

_Mister Stark: Pete, please go to sleep. You have s c h o o l_

_Peter-man: mr staek, online schooling is he l l_

_Mister Stark: You spelled my name wrong._

_Peter-man: (:_

He snickered as he imagined the tiredly-amused sigh from the older man. That thought helped him cheer up.

Two hours later, some texts exchanged, and an unhealthy amount of caffeine later, Peter felt like he could fight god. Or Thor.

Who knows anymore.

His alarm went off and he logged into class. Things were normal, until the apartment door opened and closed. May had already left for work, so who-

There were five minutes of class left, he could do this. Nope, Mister Stark was not there. T’was just a ghost. 

A very un-subtle ghost.

His door crept open, and Peter very pointedly ignored it. Mrs. Harris, his physics teacher had insisted that cameras were on and mics unmuted, so occasionally, one could hear the day-to-day life his classmates had. 

Abe Brown has a little sister (By a year.), and they knew that because Abe left to do something and she had happened to yell, “ABE FUCKING BROWN YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A CRUSH ON FLA-”

It was really funny to say the least. Peter glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer. Thank god there were two minutes left.

Mister Stark at that moment decided to enter. Somehow, Peter had missed that, so he tried (Very Badly) to suppress a yelp when fingers poked him in the side. The yellow-box went to Peter.

So, Peter did the natural thing and left the meeting. He turned his head to glare at Mister Stark, who was currently shaking in laughter.

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t!”

“No, I don’t.” 

(Ned texted him because _‘holy shit peter are you okay??’_ and also because of the yelp. Peter had simply sent a picture of Tony Stark glaring at the oven. Needless to say, Ned lost his collective shit.)


End file.
